Happy New Year
by Diego Hargreaves
Summary: Jill couldn't joined Christmas party. So Jill decided to meet Claire before new year. (Ps. The background setting for this article is different from the original.)
1. New year greeting

Happy New Year!

Bonne année!

¡Feliz año nuevo!

Feliz Ano Novo!

С новым годом!

Sretna Nova godina!

Срећна Нова година!

Šťastný nový rok!

Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!

Gelukkig nieuwjaar!

Godt nytt år!

Godt nytår!

Gott nytt år!

Hyvää uutta vuotta!

새해 복 많이 받으세요!

The 2010s have passed and the 2020s have come. A lot has happened in the 2010s. Some good things, some bad things, some sad things. But those things are now past. Now is the time to reach the 2020s with a new mind. May we all have a happy 2020 year.

\- Author -


	2. December 31

December, 31. Jill Valentine was busy doing her jobs. So Jill couldn't join Christmas dinner party. After Christmas, Jill decided to go to Claire's house with Christmas present. Jill made a call to Claire. "Hey, Claire. It's me, Jill Valentine." "Oh, Hey, Jill." "I'm sorry that I couldn't see you yesterday. I was busy recently." "It's okay." "So I'm going to your house in two hours." "Okay, see you then." "See you, Claire." Jill ended a call. And then Jill took off her clothes, got into bathroom, and took a shower. Showering look of her was fascinating beyond the beautiful. It's so fascinating that she can turn gays into heterosexuals and heterosexuals into lesbian.

Jill finished shower, wore bathrobe and opened closet. Jill began to wonder what to wear. After a long time, Jill picked up jeans and a blouse. Jill wore clothes, sat in front of the dressing table and combed her hair. Once Jill finished combing hair, Jill put a makeup. And then Jill wore parka, grabbed her car key, turn off the light and left the house.

After Jill left the house, Jill headed to department store to buy a late Christmas present for Claire. After a long time, Jill bought Adidas superstar, hoodie and sweatpants as a late Christmas presents for Claire. Jill back to her car with present in her hand. And then Jill headed to Claire's house.

About 15 minutes of driving, Jill arrived at Claire's house. Jill parked her car at side of the street and got out from her car. Jill walked to Claire's house and hit a door bell. And then Claire opened the door. "Oh, Hey, Jill. You arrived early." "Oh, yeah. Anyway, how were you?" "Great" "I'm sorry that I didn't go to the Christmas party yesterday. I have been busy recently." "It's okay. Come in." "Okay." Jill got inside of house and Claire closed the door. Jill hang her parka at hanger and sat on the couch. "Jill, would you like something to drink?" "Sure" Claire went to the kitchen for drink. While Claire preparing something to drink, Jill looked around Claire's house.

Few minutes later, Claire came back with cup of tea in both of her hands. Claire handed over cup of coffee to Jill. "Thank you, Claire." "You are welcome." And then Jill sat in front of Claire. "How have you been, Jill?" "Really busy. I had no time because of catching the bad guys." "I understand that." "What's your job at BSAA?" "Field agent." "That must be rough." "Really rough." And there was a silence for a moment. "How about you, Claire?" "Normal" "Where is your workplace?" "IBM. I've been working for 5 years." "Really? You got a good job." "Thank you. I have a lot of work, but my salary is good." "Nice job you got there." "Thank you."

Jill looked at the watch and said, "Oh, it's dinner time." "You wanna eat somewhere else?" "Yeah" "I know really good Spanish restaurant around here. How about go there?" "Sure. Let's go." "Great" Claire put a her coat on and said, "Let's go" Jill got up from couch. Claire went to her car and turn on the engine. Jill sat at passenger sit and said, "How long to get there." "Around 10 minutes." "That's close. Let's go." And they headed to Spanish restaurant.

About 10 minutes later they arrived at restaurant. Claire parked a car at the side of the street. Claire and Jill got out from the car and headed inside of restaurant. After they headed inside of restaurant, Claire saw her old friend Marco Roman Ramos which is chef of this restaurant. "Mr.Marco, good to see you buddy." "Good to see you, Claire." "Jill, this is Marco. He is school alumni. Marco, this is Jill. She works with me." Jill asked for a handshake and said, "Nice to meet you, Marco." "Me too. Anyway, you came here to eat some Spanish food. Aren't you, Claire?" "Of course." "Sit anywhere you want." "Okay, thank you, Marco." "It's was pleasure to meet you, Jill." "Me too."

They took a sit and look at the menu. "What's your recommendation?" "Ensalada(Spanish salad), Paella de marisco(Paella with various seafood), Gambas al ajillo(Shrimp dish cooked with boiling olive oil) and Tinto de verano(Red wine mixed with sparking water)." "Okay, that should be our menu."

Staff came close to them and said, "Can I take your order?" "Yes, please. 1 Ensalada, 1 Paella de marisco, 1 Gambas al ajillo and 2 glass of Tinto de verano." "Okay, I will bring glass of water soon." "Thank you." Sooner, he brought two glass of water. Claire and Jill took a sip at the same time and started conversation. "How is Chris, Jill?" "Chris? Running around to take down umbrella corp." "Chris must be really busy." "I haven't seen him for a while." "Have you called him?" "Yeah, quite a few times." While they talked about Chris, the food was placed on the table.

They talked over dinner. "What were you doing 8 years ago?" "Went to Raccoon city to find Chris." "Why did walked into hell by yourself?" "I didn't know Raccoon city was full of zombies. What about you?" "I was fighting against zombies. When I tried to escape, some big and ugly zombie kept chased me. Eventually that thing died by my magnum. What about you?" "Really big guy wearing leather coat and hat kept chased me like you." "What happened then?" "He died. Zombie named 'William Birkin' killed that thing." "Wait, that zombie had a name?" "Yeah, he was working at umbrella corp." And they kept talking about thing happened 8 years ago.

"How was food?" "Really good. I think I'm going to revisit here one day." "That's good to hear. Anyway, dinner is on me." "Thank you, Claire." Claire went to the checkout and made a payment. "What does she said, Claire?" "She said, it was really good. She might revisit here one day." "Really?" "Yeah, I think she liked it." "That's great to hear. Anyway, stay safe." "You too, Marco." And then they left restaurant and went back to their car. Jill said, "I will drive." "Really?" "Sure. It's polite to return as much as you did." "Okay then. You drive." Jill grabbed the wheel and drove to Claire's house.

After 10 minutes of driving, they arrived at Claire's house. When they arrived at Claire's house, heavy snow fell. They quickly got inside. "Wooh, it's really cold outside. Can you back your home in this weather?" "Probably not. It's too dangerous. Wait, I have something for you." "What is it?" "Wait here." Jill went to outside. And then Jill went back to the house with big paper bag on her hand. Jill handed over to Claire and said, " This is for you, Claire." "What is it?" Claire looked at inside of paper bag. Inside of paper bag, there was a box with Adidas superstar inside, hoodie and sweatpants.

"Is this for me?" "Yes, it is." "Thank you so much, Jill." Claire hugged Jill and Jill was bit surprised "You are welcome." "Anyway, are you going to stay here tonight?" "Probably should. Is there place that I can sleep?" "We can share bed if you want." "Okay. Where is bathroom? Because I need to take a shower." "There is a bathroom upstairs. Follow me." Claire went to bathroom and Jill followed her. "Here is bathroom." Claire grabbed red toothbrush and toothpaste and handed over to Jill. "Here is a toothbrush and toothpaste." Claire walked into shower and said, "This is shampoo and this one is body wash." "Okay, Thank you. And how can I adjust temperature of water?" "If you turn tab to left, warm water will come out, if you turn tab to right, cold water will come out." "Thank you."

10 PM, 2 hours before the new year came. Jill couldn't back to her house because of heavy snow, so she had to stay at Claire's house.

After Claire left, Jill started to brush teeth. And then Jill took a shower with warm water. About 7 minutes later, Jill finished a shower. Jill wore her cloth and went to Claire's bedroom. Her room was tidy. The items on the desk were neatly arranged and the bed's blanket was finely covered. "Your room is tidy." "Thank you." There was a television on Claire's room. When Claire switched on the television, a New Year celebration was being broadcast.

After lots of singers finished performance, time for new year celebration came near. Lots of people started to countdown. Claire and Jill also countdown. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Then firecrackers burst and people shouted "Happy New Year!". Claire and Jill also shouted "Happy New Year!" and then they started to kiss each other. They suddenly stopped kissing and looked at each other. Claire said, "This is how we start new year?" Jill nodded. And they started to have their own good time to celebrate new year.

The first morning of the new year has come. The overnight snow stopped, and the sparrows were twittering. They woke up nearly same time. Claire rolled out the curtain. New Year's sunshine brightened Claire room. Claire kissed at Jill's chick and said, "Good morning, Jill." "Good morning, Claire." Claire put her cloth back on and went downstairs. Right after Claire left the room, Jill put her cloth back on as well.

Jill went to bathroom. Jill washed her face and brushed teeth. And then Jill when downstairs. When Jill went downstairs, Claire was making breakfast. The pan was roasting something, the coffee kettle was boiling, and freshly baked bread came out of the toast. Claire put bacon, eggs, bread, and grilled mushrooms on a plate and gently placed the dish in front of Jill. Then Claire took a coffee pot and poured coffee into a mug. Claire handed over the mug to Jill. "Here you go. Do you want jam or something else?" "I prefer jam." Claire opened the refrigerator and took a jar with strawberry jam in it.

Claire sat in front her with her plate and mug. "So, Jill. Do you have any wish that you want to achieve in this year?" "Well… don't die?" "That's such a realistic wish." "It could be a wish for everyone." "I think so too" "Besides, who wants to die?" "You are right." And then Jill spread jam on toasted bread and bite it. About 20 minutes later, they finished breakfast. Jill went to bathroom and brushed her teeth. While Jill brushed her teeth, Claire washed the dishes in the kitchen.

After Jill finished brushing her teeth, Jill picked up the bag and prepared to leave. "Thank you for let me stay here, Claire." "You are welcome. I hope we can see each other later." "Me neither." Jill hugged Claire and said, "Stay safe, Claire." "You too, Jill." And then Jill opened the door and left the house.


End file.
